Wandering Warrior
by LadyKatherine16
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the ultimate weapon on destruction, created to kill and help others kill better. With her parents killed by OZ she runs away to escape capture, dragging the Perfect Soldier with her who's new mission is to keep OZ from getting Usagi. Very
1. One: The Way it Be

Another first chapter Heero/Usagi fic. This one I got the idea for from a fic called I am an Imaginary Living Body by Dreama Tsuki. I recommend you go read it, it's really good.  
  
  
  
Wandering Warrior Chapter One  
  
  
  
The front door of the Tsukino residence opened with a bang as a strong breeze pulled the door from Usagi's grasp. The young teen scowled as she slipped of her black school shoes and firmly closed the door against the autumn chill. Winter was setting in and the temperature was dropping to prove it. By the end of the month it would start snowing.  
  
"Is that you, Usagi-dear?" Her mothers voice rang out from the kitchen. The delicious scent of roasting chicken accompanied the woman's lightly accented voice, eliciting a growl from the 16 year olds stomach. A flush made its way across her ivory cheeks as a delicate hand went to cover her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, Mum. It's me." Usagi called out in answer, her school bag joining her shoes as the side of the door as she made her way towards the smell of food. Her mother smiled as she watched the teen slide onto a stool at the counter dividing the kitchen from the dining room and grab a large apple from the fruit bowl. It was devoured in large bites.  
  
"So how did track-meet go?" Her mother turned back to the stove where she was currently putting the finishing touches to the pumpkin soup that would be served as an appetizer.  
  
"Pretty good. I made a new personal best in the 200 meter sprint," a grin played at the girls' lips. "You should have seen Anne Grangers face when I literally left her in my dust!" Her mother froze at her daughters' light-hearted words. The time was drawing closer to when the price of their miracle baby must be paid. She and Kenji had discussed if and when to tell Usagi about the circumstances of her conception, but both were afraid of how their daughter would take the news. Looking at her as she started her second apple, Ikuku's heart swelled with motherly pride.  
  
Usagi was the very portrait of perfection. Her long silvery-blond hair, recently cut to her waist, was pulled back in a braid to keep it out of her face when she was running. Her eyes, midnight blue and flecked with silver, were slightly slanted and gave her and exotic, foreign look. Her skin, ivory all over and not a blemish in sight, flushed slightly in the cheeks from the cold. The muscles in her arms and legs were highly defined to show her strength gained from her place on the track team and martial arts lessons she went to. She was dressed in a blue knee-length pleated skirt and a white, long sleeved blouse with a dark blue sailor collar and a red bow at the front; the uniform of Juuban High school. One her left wrist was a simple silver bracelet that she got for her tenth birthday, around her neck on a slim snake chain necklace was a silver talisman a family friend, Setsuna Meioh, had given her and she never took off, and without looking Ikuku knew that a gold anklet strung with teardrop pearls and crescent moon charms encircled her right ankle.  
  
"Why don't you go shower and change, dear. Dinner won't be for another half-hour yet, and I'm sure you have homework to do." Usagi let out a groan and banged her head on the counter in front of her.  
  
"Homework?! Come on mum, I'm pooped! Can't I nap till dinner? Please?"  
  
"March young lady." Ikuku pointed to the stairs. Usagi groaned again but slinked out of her chair and trudged upstairs. Ikuku watched her only daughter go and an icy chill gripped her heart. They would be coming soon. Coming to take Usagi away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi had to admit that the hot shower had felt good. Gliding the brush through her still slightly damp hair the young blonde was startled when her bedside phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-Hime. How are you? A calm female voice came over the line.  
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi instantly perked up. "Where have you been lately? I'm beginning to think you've forgotten about me." She said in a miffed tone. An amused chuckle came in reply.  
  
"I apologise, but things have been hectic at work lately." Usagi sensed more than heard the strain of her friend. Setsuna's voice sobered at her next sentence. "Which brings me to the point of my call."  
  
"They're coming for me, aren't they?" A chill gripped Usagi and she involuntarily shuddered. True, she had known this moment would come ever since Setsuna had told her what she was. But still, this was one of those moments you couldn't prepare for.  
  
"Yes. Tonight, I'm afraid." Was the tension filled reply. Silence reigned on the line until Setsuna finally spoke. "You need to be ready for when they come. A few clothes and however much money you've saved up. Pack lightly and bring only what you absolutely need. If I don't get there in time, or we manage to get separated, go to the safe house."  
  
Usagi gave a nod, but quickly realised her friend couldn't see her. "I understand."  
  
Setsuna also understood that this was going to be hard on the girl. "Are you alright, Usagi-Hime?"  
  
"Yeah," Usagi replied in a soft voice. "I will be." The two women exchanged farewells and ended the conversation. A slight tremor ran through Usagi's hand as she replaced the receiver in the cradle.  
  
So. after 11 years of waiting and preparing, OZ was finally coming to take back what's theirs.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. I decided to mix in elements of Sailor Moon other than the characters, but you'll have to stay tuned for what. The fics are going to be continued at you're request, so it pays to review. Ja! 


	2. Two: Darkest Night

_Hey peoples!!! Sorry this is taking so long, but a person can only sit in front of their computer for so long before needing the resume their social life. But just for you I decided to finally get this out. This is for EVERYONE who reviewed. Sorry again that it didn't come out sooner. _

**Wandering Warrior**

**~*~Chapter Two~*~  Darkest Night. **

Usagi came down to her mothers call for dinner dressed differently from what she had originally put on after her shower. In place of the black skirt and red baby tee, Usagi now wore comfortable navy-blue jeans, a white long sleeved blouse that fell to her thighs with tapered cuffs and a high, Chinese style collar, and a belt of loose brown leather thongs, un-braided and simply tied in a single knot at the front to accent her slim waist and curvy figure. Brown suede boots that went to mid-calve were dumped at the door for easy access. Her hair was out of its braid and tied at the nape of her neck, again half way down the nape of her neck, and once more a few inches from the end of her hair. Stray wisps surrounded her face, too short to be caught in the fist band, and unsuccessfully tucked out of the way behind her ears. Sapphire studs glinted in her lobs, the talisman necklace, anklet and bracelet all in their places. And a dash of plumb coloured lip-gloss, just to finish the outfit. 

Walking into the dining area Usagi found her father home from work and seated at the head of the table. Kenji Tsukino looked slightly more aged than usual; the grey jacket of his suit slung over the back of his chair, his tie loosened and sitting crookedly down his chest, his dark brown hair, normally neatly combed was now in disarray and heavily finger combed, and his normally bright olive green eyes were worn and dull from worry. 

They brightened, however, when he spotted Usagi enter the room. He smiled as the blonde walked up to him and kissed his cheek lightly. 

"Good evening, Daddy." She greeted him with a smile, taking her seat to her fathers left. 

"Good evening, Pumpkin. You look nice tonight; any particular reason?" Kenji commented. Usagi blinked and looked at herself. 

"I guess I am. I was actually thinking of going into town after dinner, you know, just to get out of the house and relax a bit." Her father seemed to stiffen and throw a meaningful glance at Ikuku, who had just set the p[latter with the roast chicken on it on the table. 

"That sounds nice, Usagi-dear." Her mother commented as she straightened to go retrieve the pumpkin soup. Family dinner was very important in the Tsukino household. Ikuku was a housewife born and bred, taking great pride in her family and home. However both Kenji and Usagi had busy lives and because of it the time they could spend together as a family was rare. So all the Tsukino's made sure they always had dinner together. 

Just like any other night, Kenji, Ikuku and Usagi made small talk about the weather and how their day had gone. They were just finishing their meal when a heavy knock came from the front door. Kenji and Ikuku nearly choked on their mouthful of food. Ikuku threw her husband a worried look, pure fear laced her soulful brown eyes. The man only nodded and wiped his mouth with his napkin before standing. 

"I'll get it." He stated. Ikuku stared after him intently. Both she and Kenji knew that OZ soldiers lay on the other side of their front door. They had come for Usagi; the Perfect Weapon that OZ had put so much time and effort into developing. Kenji and Ikuku had only been young when they had married, just out of collage and their whole future ahead of them. They had been devastated to learn that they could never have children. But then Setsuna, a friend of theirs that had graduated collage with them, had told them about her work as a genetic engineer for a privately funded organization, and offered them a chance to have a child of their own. Of course they had been shocked and even appalled when they had found out just what the Oz organization had in mind; a genetically modified killing machine; someone to kill and help others kill better; the perfect weapon. When they had first been told what Oz wanted Kenji and Ikuku had automatically baulked, unwilling to be a part of such monstrosities. But Setsuna had talked to them, making the fact that this was their only chance to have children perfectly abundant. Plus, she had explained that the child would stay with them until OZ decided to make the child aware of what they were, and even after they would still be a big part of its life. 

Ikuku's eyes suddenly flew to Usagi's. The blue haired woman knew there was no more stalling on this. The time had come for their Usagi to learn the truth. 

The sound of gunshots brought both pairs of eyes flying open. "Kenji!!" Ikuku cried out, bolting from her chair so fast it fell to the floor with a crash, Usagi was right beside her, not wasting anytime on worrying about what Setsuna had told her no more than an hour ago. The scream Ikuku wanted to let out caught in her throat and her hands flew to her trembling mouth. Slumped against the door, five rounds of ammunition emptied into his chest, was Kenji. The thick crimson liquid spilled from the corners of his mouth and his arms lay uselessly at his side. 

"DAD!!" Usagi screamed when she saw. 

"KENJI!!" Ikuku sobbed, too shocked to even cry. 

The uniformed men at the door turned their attention to the two women and instinctively Usagi stepped in front of her mother, her arms spread to shield her. The crowd of men parted and a woman wearing glasses and brown hair up Princess Laia style swept through the gap. 

"Get the girl!" She ordered. Usagi didn't register what happened next, for the only thing she was aware of was dozens of hands grabbing her, pulling her away from her mother. 

"No! Mum!!" Usagi cried out as she struggled against the hands that held her back. She knew she could easily escape their grasp had she used her full power, the power that made her so valuable to OZ. But she refrained. Over the years since Setsuna had told her what she was, the two had explored the full potential of her powers; testing her strengths and weaknesses, training to harness and use the great power within her. 

It wasn't until a sixth shot was fired, piercing her  mother's flesh, that the events of the past few minutes caught up with Usagi. The girl watched through dazed eyes as her mothers hand went to her stomach, covered in blood as they were pulled away. Usagi's struggles stopped and all she could do was stare as her mother fell heavily to her knees. The woman from before stood over her, smirking in triumph as she watched the scene unfold before her. 

"You should have known better than to try and keep the girl from us, Ikuku. Your husband tried and now he's dead. But don't worry; you'll be joining him soon enough." The woman remarked in a smugly snide voice as she drew a gun and aimed it at the dying woman's head. 

Upon seeing this something inside Usagi snapped. If asked later what had happened all she would be able to tell you is that a wave of anger and hurt swept over her. And with that hurt came power. White-hot lightning filled every inch of her being, just screaming to be let out. So Usagi let it out. The silver specks in her eyes grew and turned her whole eyes a deadly beautiful silver which began to glow a bright silvery-white colour and her hair released itself from the ties that bound it to float beautifully around her face like a halo. 

The OZ soldiers restraining her flew back and slammed through walls painfully as a pulse of energy erupted from Usagi's slim form. The woman and her mother both had their eyes fixed on the beautiful visage before them. The OZ woman in fear mixed with awe. Her mother like she was an angel of heaven, come to take her soul to be with her husband. The few remaining OZ soldiers that hadn't been restraining her drew their guns and rushed forward, uselessly trying to do something. But Usagi just waved a dismissive hand in their direction and they too were knocked off their feet by a wave of invisible power. The woman who had before been so confident in her stance now trembled in fear as Usagi advanced on her, her deadly beautiful silver eyes locked onto the woman's large brown ones. The woman began backing up, taking a step back for every step Usagi took forward, as if trying to stay a safe distance from the dangerous teen. 

"Never, **ever** touch the people I care about."  Usagi's silver eyes narrowed at the woman and her voice, once bright and cheerful, was now like ice water dripping down the woman's spine. With another wave of her hand the woman went flying back, crashing through the wall that led to the lounge room and landed unconscious in a heap amongst the plaster and rubble. 

The glow around Usagi dissipated and her hair fell back down her form. The silver slants in her eyes shrank until they were her normal silver-flecked blue eyes. Those very eyes landed on her dieing mother no more than a few feet away. Rushing to her mother's side, Usagi cradled Ikuku in her arms, streams of sorrow filled tears pouring from her eyes. 

"Mother." 

Heero Yuy quickly made his way up the driveway of 143 Decaraid Parade. He had recently received a mission to retrieve an OZ weapon of mass destruction before the organization could get their hands on it. Her name was Usagi Tsukino. 16 years old, a model student at the local high school, a star on the track team, and an expert in martial arts and boxing down at the local gym. The people who were closest to her would describe her as a normal teenager; pretty little thing with beautiful blue eyes and silky silvery-blonde hair, cheerful and friendly towards everyone and anyone, and a pleasure to know. 

But those people didn't know what she was, what she was capable of doing. And as far as he knew neither did she. Heero hoped to get there before OZ – talk to the parents and convince them everyone would be better off if the girl went with him. If he couldn't convince the parents to let him take the girl he would resort to kidnapping her. 

Unfortunately things didn't go like he had planed. Two military jeeps were parked out the front of the house when he turned the corner, his brisk walk turning into a jog as he realized the vehicles were empty. Heero drew his gun as he slowed his pace. He cautiously moved towards the front door, gingerly stepping around the slightly smoking forms of unconscious OZ soldiers that had been thrown through the front wall of the house. His gaze passed over a middle aged man slumped against the front door, blood staining the front of his shirt. 

The sound of crying reached his ears and Heero readied his gun. Cautiously stepping around the bodies that littered the floor, the young man entered the house and almost immediately found the source of the noise. Not too far down the entry hall was his target, Usagi Tsukino, holding the limp form of another person in her arms and sobbing uncontrollably into their chest. Her body heaved with sobs and dark crimson blood stained her white shirt. 

"Mamma!" She sobbed out and realisation dawned on Heero on what had happened. The man at the front door must be her father, and the woman in her arms was obviously her mother. A pang gripped Heero's heart as he realised that the girl would have witnessed their deaths. He had hoped that by arriving before OZ ha would be able to prevent a tragedy like this from happening, but he had been too late. 

Another sob from Usagi tore his attention back to the present and the objective of his mission once more became top priority. Lowering his gun but still holding it ready, Heero spoke up and effectively caught the girl's attention. 

"Usagi Tsukino?" The girl snapped her head up and jerked her gaze to Heero. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but the glare was still intimidating as she narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously. 

"What do you want?!" Her voice was strained and on the verge of braking, but Usagi still managed to keep her ramped emotions from being openly shown. Heero had to admire her strength at a time like this, but in a dim corner of his mind he also realised that this would make his mission more difficult. 

"Come with me. More soldiers a bound to show up sooner or later when they realise something's gone wrong, and the farther away we are the better." He offered no explanation of who he was or who had sent him, as he'd been ordered. But after what had happened before he got here there was little chance of the girl coming quietly. 

"What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you? I have no intention of going anywhere **near** anything to do with OZ so you can run along now." Usagi carefully lowered her mother's body to the floor. As much as she hated to admit it even to herself, she had needed to be brought from her mourning of the loss of her parents. The boy was right. More soldiers were bound to come, and she had to get to the safe house to meet Setsuna. 

She hid a grimace as she saw the crimson staining her clothes and knew she would have to change before she did anything else. It was pretty conspicuous being covered in blood, and she would need to blend in with the crowd if she wanted to get to Setsuna without causing a scene. She stood and stared at the boy, probably no older than her, as she contemplated if she should leave him there or knock him unconscious or something to get him out of her way. His endless prussian blue eyes told her nothing except for the fact that he could hide his emotions well and that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. 

With an internal shrug she left him and bound up the stairs to her bedroom. As quickly as she could she removed the stained shirt and searched for another. She had just pulled on a black baby tee when that boy appeared at her door. Usagi paid him no mind as she retied her hair and double-checked to make sure she had everything she needed, because chances were this was the last time she'd ever see her home again. She gave herself a satisfied nod and was about to turn to leave when the glass covering of a photo frame caught the light and drew her attention. Not really knowing what had possessed her to do such a thing, Usagi strode forward and removed the photo frame the housing. It was a family portrait, they had gone to a photographers studio especially for the occasion. All three Tsukino's were dressed in their best cloths and smiling at the camera. Usagi was almost tempted to burst into tears again at the painful reminder of what she had lost that night, but kept the salty tears from springing. Now was not the time for self-pity and morning. She could do that when she was with Setsuna and they had figured out what they were going to do. 

Heero watched as she stared at the photo. He had never known his parents so he couldn't say he understood where she was coming from. But he knew she was hurting, and that the pain ran deep and it would take some time for the wound to heal. He opened his mouth to say something but before he had the chance Usagi stuffed the photo into a pocket of her jeans and pushed passed him. He had no choice but to follow as she once more descended the stairs. She grabbed her boots and bag, carefully avoiding looking at her father's body, before heading into the living room where a phone was located. She cradle the receiver between her ear and her shoulder as she pulled on her boots. 

"Now isn't the time." Heero growled in warning as he caught up with her. Usagi scowled and glared at him again but her attention was diverted as whoever she was phoning picked up on the other end. 

"Hello? Dr Mizuno?… It's my parents… They're.. I'm afraid their dead.." Her voice shook but Usagi refused to cry. "Would you be able to arrange a paramedic? I've arranged to stay with a friend… Could you possible arrange the funerals… thank you… yes, I'll be fine… I'll make sure to get in contact with you… Thanks again." She quickly hung up and turned on her heal, nearly jumping out of her skin when she almost ran into Heero, who was standing directly behind her. 

"Are you still here?" She pushed her way past him and went to grab her bag from where she had dumped it next to her shoes and walked out of the only home she had ever known with a heavy heart. Her whole life had just come crashing down around her head and there was little to nothing that could be salvaged. She would have to change her lifestyle, her attitude, her routines… all because Oz had wanted to play god. 

"Why are you still following me?" Usagi suddenly pivoted to face Heero who had been trailing after her. 

"It's my mission to get you to a safe house." Heero told her. "And I'm not about to leave you so you can get yourself captured by OZ. You were lucky they didn't send too many soldiers or you would be caught already. So stop complaining and come on. We don't have that much time left before they send back up. 

"First of all, **BITE ME**!!" She snapped at him. "I don't need your help, I never asked for your help and I don't want it either. Secondly,  I'm not going to get myself caught. So just leave me alone. It's none of your concern what I do, and it's not like you care anyway!" She whirled around again and stalked off. Heero was right behind her. Before she had even gotten to the end of the driveway he had caught up with her and grabbed her arm. 

"We go this way." He pulled her in the direction of the hotel he had booked them both into. Usagi felt a twitch start in her left eye as she yanked her arm from his grasp. 

"What do I have to say to get you to get lost? You can do what ever the hell you please but there's no way in her that I'm following some deadbeat, gangly stranger who just waltzes in off the street and tells me to go with him." It was Heero's turn to scowl at the sheer stubbornness that the girl was displaying. 

"And just what are you going to do when you get wherever you're going?" He demanded. "I can at least protect you from OZ. I can stop them from getting you." Before Heero could patronise her any more, Usagi raised her hand and pointed her palm at the boy. A blast of energy shot out and barely missed taking off Heero's head. He blinked in shock as by pure instinct he ducked to avoid the blow. He whipped his eyes back to Usagi who was still scowling at him. No wonder OZ was so determined to get a hold of her!

"I can take care of myself." She quickly turned and continued on her way to meet Setsuna. Heero paused for a split second to consider his options. One, he could go back to Dr J and tell him that he failed to complete his mission. Or two, he could go after the girl and make sure she's safely out of OZ's hands before trying to convince her to come with him again. 

Well that was a no brainer. 

Quickly he set after the departing blonde, as determined to complete his mission as she was to decline his help. 

_I'm not too sure about the ending, cause I only wrote about half the chapter by hand before I started to type it up. Sorry if Heero is a little OOC, but it was hard to imagine what he would say in a situation like that, and there were some parts like the call to Dr Mizuno that had to be put in_

_ Again a reminder to vote for your favourite fic because I will only be continuing one at a time until I get writers block, so it's important you decide which one it will be. You can vote more than once as some people had done, it is allowed._ J  _(god bless auto format.)_


End file.
